


unwritten

by jemmasimmns (laurellance)



Series: teen wolf fics [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5980240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurellance/pseuds/jemmasimmns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lydia martin, jordan parrish, and the supernatural connection that never leaves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	unwritten

i.

The first time that Allison’s death hits you post-Eichen, you _can’t_ take it. Because now it’s stronger, and Allison’s body falls to the ground and the floor vibrates and the walls scream of the death of innocents killed in the Second World War and it’s Rhys, it's the guards, it’s everyone and everything and even if you’re not physically there, it’s hitting you hard, and next thing you know the car is swerved into a ditch and you’re so happy to be unconscious because the voices don’t _hurt_.

 

When you wake up, you’re surrounded. It’s Scott, Kira, MaliaandStiles, and the voices are quiet and you don’t know why but it’s _calm_ , and the voices are beating your head till the point of no return, and you don’t care why. You would have, a long time ago, but now you’re not even sure whom the girl in the mirror is, much less the girl who used to smile in photographs.

 

iii.

They’re all talking, and worrying, she can tell, but death reeks throughout the room. It’s a wolfsbane stabbing, a death in duel, anything and everything, and it’s not like they were made of death- no, that was the chimeras. They’re all living and breathing and she can’t help but think of how they would pass away, because it’s still a faint whisper in her head, and it hasn’t stopped for years, it’s only stronger now.

 

iv.

Death has a funny sense of humour, she muses as the last of her friends leave. There’s still one more person there, waiting, still not leaving, and he’s a shelter that she understands all to well, because he’s still here and so is she and she can’t wait to be put as second regard again, not when Malia has the Desert Wolf, when Kira’s spirit is fighting her at every second, while Scott struggles with the yearning of death, and it’s not fair.

 

She wants to be first, the utmost desire of a person. She wants to be their greatest care, their greatest concern, and she deserves to be selfish just this once, because maybe she wants it. Maybe she wants it, too, the sweet ache of death that will never come. Because she can’t sense her own death, and she damn well might be immortal.

 

v.

 

The shelter stays throughout the night, and for once, sleep comes easy. The echos still remain, telling the tales of deaths near by, but they’re weak. “Thank you,” she mumbles half asleep, and it’s almost as if the voices are gone now, because she now she wishes that they would remain dead, quiet, because she can’t take it.

 

She dreams of an embrace from hell; a man who cares too much carries her out and he’s the same person, only he’s _JordanParrish_ , not the hell hound that breaks his spirit.

 

 

She dreams of death; of the lost and the dead and the should-be dead. She dreams of the victims of the chimeras, matt, even Isaac’s father; they’re like whisps of smoke floating around in her head, barely recognisable. And, in the centre lies a wailing woman: she screams, to alleviate the pain of her head, and she tries so hard to help her.

 

But she can’t, because that woman is her, and even if she is saved, the spirits are building up, and only now it’s not a light fog. It's a dark grey coloured rain cloud that threatens everything from above, and it’s pouring down stronger and stronger until-

 

A high-pitched scream destroys the equipment of the room, and she wakes up because it’s still too much to handle.

 

vii.

 

They file the report as a power shortage, but Lydia knows that neither Kira, nor the should-be-dead electrical devil should not have been there.

 

(Parrish reports it as the electricity going off, and it’s such a bad excuse, but then again, it’s beacon hills.)

 

viii.

 

The shelter stays daily, and it’s almost sad when she has to deal with them again. But for some reason, the shelter helps her keep the voices at bay, and really, it saves her more than she will ever admit.

 

ix.

 

She kisses shelter one day, and it’s spontaneous- one moment she’s next to him, the next she’s full out kissing him, and he returns, despite all hesitation.

 

(The voices still remain)

**Author's Note:**

> i cannot ever decipher my pure hatred for this peace. but, it is written, and i must credit myself in being able to weave up such bullshit.
> 
> tumblr is chimerapack, if you wanna say anything on anon!


End file.
